Lost Star
by Evera Yuuki
Summary: Being alone for a long time can really mess up the way you think. Add that to a boiling pot of guilt, and you've got yourself doing incredibly stupid things. Especially if you decide to deal with a certain debauched pirate. But you aren't always alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please forgive me if this sucks, this is my first Fanfiction ever and I think I may have made no sense. Just don't kill me. That's all I ask. This is what I wanted to happen after Fable III, or possibly what happened. It's also pretty fluffy because I'm such a Hopeless Romantic. Kassandra, I beg you, stop now. Anyway, on with the fanfiction! **_**-**__**Sam B. ;)**_** Edit: I've got a complaint or two saying that I've been repeating myself in this chapter, so I've resolved to fix. it. I tend to repeat myself when I'm nervous, and my writing is no different. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I never mentioned this, but the Princess', or should I say Queen's, name is Mira. She's the type of person who feels that if something goes wrong, it's her fault. She's never broken a promise, and the very mention of Walter either pisses her off or makes her feel sick with guilt. I can't blame her, I would too. Also, she wanted to strangle Ben for half the revolution. She had some respect for him after the incident in Aurora, but nothing really happened between them other than Ben becoming much less likely to die whenever he was in the same room as her. She also kicks ass with a sword. She very rarely weaves spells since the incident in Aurora, because I always felt that after something like that, one wouldn't be as strong as one was before. Walter even says that afterwards he felt "a hundred years older than when we left". Oh, whoops, just realised I'm still rambling. Sorry, I do that.**

**Most of these POVs will be written in 3rd Person, unless I say otherwise. Just a heads-up.**

* * *

Theresa spoke the truth, and didn't have any reason to manipulate. Yet she seemed to have used Mira nonetheless. She sighed; Theresa seemed as big of a mystery to her as ever. Someone cleared their throat, and snapped Mira out of her reverie.

"Someone is here to see you, Your Majesty." Came the voice of her servant. She sighed again. Hobson's voice always annoyed her. High-pitched and nervous.

"Just send them in." Mira answered simply. She was tired of people visiting unannounced. She really wished that they would just send a letter and all the important matters take place at the castle. It was just the reverse of that. Documents marked the important things, and audiences were something boring and/or ridiculous. At least Reaver wasn't among them He still hadn't bothered her.

As Hobson was returning, the footsteps mirroring his sounded familiar somehow, but she couldn't place them. She tried to think of them, but the only thing she could place them with was Army issued uniforms.

_Gee, I wonder who THAT could be,_ she thought bitterly.

"Thinking hard now, are we?" Came the voice of the familiar footsteps. It was rough-sounding, and even more familiar. She could identify it as a man's, but she still couldn't place it. The footsteps started again, walking towards her.

"Is there something _urgent _you need?" Mira asked without looking up.

"What, I can't come to see my favorite Queen?" The familiar voice teased, stopping behind her, and Mira could tell without glancing that he was looking at the papers.

Then it hit her like a brick that it was _Ben,_ of all people, that was bugging her.

"It can be arranged later, but right now I have a country to run." She said flatly.

"So, you don't want to see me? That's a bit rude, don't you think?"

"Ben, I have to go throught these papers first," Mira pointed out. "If I had Hobson do it, there would be problems."

"Am I really that obvious?" Ben asked, not thinking that she would ever just ignore him after being away for 2 years, nearly 3 now.

"It's hard not to mistake you for a gnat, so yes." Mira deadpanned.

"At least she's not moping anymore..." Ben mumbled.

Had it been 6 years ago, she might've laughed at the remark. But now, she was pretty empty. She had stopped crying about Walter's death, at least in public. Now she was just emotionless, not feeling she had the right to be happy.

"Shut up, Ben."

"You sound like Walter." Ben pointed out, but quickly realized that would be the last thing she'd ever want to be told.

Mira just sighed and finished reading a paper. Ben saw she had organized the papers in seperate stacks, the finished ones' being the largest, and the unread ones' holding only about 3 more. He knew she was a fast reader, but she didn't seem to enjoy reading it all. She took the next one, which was only a paragraph with a gift of money from a noble enclosed. She pulled the money out and handed it off to Hobson, who scurried off into the Treasury. She set the paper into the finished stack and picked up the next. She read over it before signing it and writing her name on the bottom. She set it into the finished stack and picked up the last one. Ben tried to read over her shoulder, but he was only 1/4 of the way done before she flipped it over and pushed it away from her. He knew her well enough that it had something personal included in it, and didn't want to read it around anyone.

"Did Reaver finally die?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No, though that would've been much better." She mumbled, standing up and turning to face him.

"Done?"

"Why _are_ you here, anyway? I thought you wanted to travel."

"I didn't say forever. Besides, that was mainly to wait off the Mir-pression."

"Wow, you're _so_ kind." Mira muttered sarcastically.

"And charming."

"What is it you want?" She asked irately.

"I wanted to see if you needed anything, besides, I ran out of places to see."

"Oh, _now_ you want to help, after I've adjusted to being by myself. You're such a _huge_ help." She growled.

"What's _your_ problem? You could've said something, and you didn't, and when I offer, you just get angry with me."

"Maybe it's because I was too busy pulling an entire country back together to get upset about Walter."

"You didn't look like it bothered you one bit. You just pretended that it hadn't happened."

"I'm a Hero. Showing emotion is like writing 'I'm too weak to rule, dethrone me' across my forehead."

"I don't think it's quite that drastic." Ben pointed out.

"_I_ don't think I'm in the mood to talk right now." Mira spun on her heel and walked to the door, opening it.

"Mir-"

The door slammed in his face, suprising despite the thick wood. He tried to follow her, but she had made a turn or went into a room, because she wasn't in the hallway.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Hobson asked, coming up into the room from the Treasury.

"Where did Mira just go?" Ben asked, though it was pointed more towards himself.

"Her Majesty? I think I saw her go to the baths."

"Figures." He mumbled, sitting down onto a conveniently placed bench. "Now what the heck am I gonna do?"

"She doesn't take long, but she usually spends a pointed amount of time trying to get her hair to stay up." Hobson rambled pointlessly.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

I sighed, relaxing back into the water. I hadn't meant all of that, back in the Study, but the only emotion I had let myself show was anger, even though I was actually ecstatic to see Ben again. I had pretended to be furious just to keep from crying, or practically jumping up and down. I needed some privacy, after all the emotions I had felt at seeing him again. I knew that here, no one would see me. I had nearly exploded with excitement, and the thought of hating Ben nearly made me burst into tears. Ben was my ally, who had been there almost as long as Sabine. I respcted him. I even realized, while he was gone, I had fallen in _love_ with him. But I didn't deserve to be happy, since I could so easily be seen as kind, and had barely been able to save everyone in Albion, yet I had gone and struck down Walter, out of fear. I felt selfish, being happy in Ben's presence, and I became furious with myself. Though I meant to keep neutral, I had let the anger slip out, and, worst of all, I had lashed out on Ben. Now I felt sorry for doing something so horrible to him, after he had came all the way back to see if I was alright.

Then, I realized I wasn't alright. Hell, Hobson was closer to normal than me. I was going insane, literally, on the inside. Walter's death was eating away at me, and it took this long for me to realize it.

I got out, and began trying to brush my hair so that it'd stay up later, whenever that became an issue. When it was finally knot-free and straight, I changed into a pair of Women's Pyjamas. I had just stepped out when I remembered Ben was stubborn, and thus would still be in the castle somewhere. So I snuck into my old bedroom overlooking the gardens. I lit the fire and started getting ready for bed. Shortly after, I heard a knock, and knew immediately it was Ben.

"You don't need my permission to enter, you'll just barge in anyhow."

Ben walked in with that damned curious look on his face.

_Oh Avo, what did I just do?_

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Mira turned her head as I walked in. She looked ready to just go to bed, even though it was still only about 5:00.

"I'm guessing you have a headache from me, then?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to piss you off."

"You didn't. I was just irritable."

I raised my eyebrow at her, suprised she wasn't angry with me at all. As far as I was concerned, they were excuses, but for what?

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry," She continued, not making eye contact. "I was irritated, and angry, and I took it out on you."

This made my jaw drop. Mira? _Apologizing_? She _never_ apologized, for as long as I'd known her. Only once, she told Walter, "I'm sorry." But that's because she felt so guilty, having ended his life. Even though it wasn't her fault. She was forced.

"A-are you okay?"

Clearly _something_ was wrong. And I planned to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand there you have it. Probably the only 2 times I ever used a first-person POV. I have nothing more to ramble about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second chapter, already. I suppose it pays off that I have most of these typed before they're submitted. Gotta love my plotbunny. His name is Energizer. He keeps on going no matter what. Semper fidelus, he is. For the less Latin-knowing peeps, that means 'Always Faithful'. Anyway, I need to shut up. On with the chapter! P.S. I could use an idea for names, anyone in there that can think of catchy names? I need help. The one thing Energizer is bad at. My ideas are worse that "The Princess and the Pea that Heals", not saying any names...[Allie...] I hope to Avo she isn't reading this... Well, thanks! **

_**-Sam B. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Separate viewpoint**

The next day, Mira tried to make up for the incident in the Study by offering to bring Ben along with her on an urgent matter in Silverpines.

"So, what _is_ the problem with Silverpines?" Ben questioned, still suspicious.

"Someone said that the numbers of Balverines have tripled lately, and some Hollow Men are beginning to appear is well."

"At least there's Hollow Men. I could use something I know how to fight." Ben retorted.

"That's part of why I wanted you to go with me. I need someone who knows what they're doing. That, and Balverine slaying is better as a two-person job. Unless you're Scarlet Robe." Mira joked.

"Last time I checked, I'm not, and I don't think you are either." Ben countered.

"Well, there's a difference between being related to someone and being someone." Mira pointed out.

"You're related to Scarlet Robe?"

"And her son, the Hero of Oakvale. And his sister, Theresa." Mira said.

"Wait, the seer, Theresa? Or is she just normal?"

"I have no idea..." She trailed off as a sudden howl began.

"Ughh, night already?" Mira whined.

"What's so bad about night? Besides the Hollow Men, that is." Ben questioned.

"That's the same time the Balverines attack."

"Lovely." Ben said sarcastically.

"It only gets worse," Mira continued, "since the residents won't open the gates at night."

"It's like Skorm's Academy dormitory." Ben joked.

"That may be a bit more of an improvement." Mira mused.

They both stopped as another howl filled the quiet night. Mira suddenly reached for her Guild Seal staring at it like it was the 8th Wonder of the World.

"D-do you think you can hold on to this?" Mira stuttered out.

"That's your Guild Seal..." Ben whispered, obviously confused.

"I can't bring it with me, some mercenaries camp out here, and they know that's my most valuable item..."

"If you think they won't get their hands on it with me..."

"I do. I doubt they will expect an item belonging to a Hero to be with some random soldier."

"So suddenly I'm 'some random soldier'?"

"That's the way they'll see it."

"Good point..."

"Besides, that Balverine earlier sounded really close..." Mira muttered as she handed the Guild Seal over to Ben.

They stopped as yet another howl went out. Ben quickly identified it as above them but before he could react, a large White Balverine landed behind Mira. It grabbed her by the forearms and jumped off with her, Mira screaming bloody murder.

"Mira!" Ben screamed.

There was a deafening crack of bones, and Ben had no doubt that it had just broken her arms. Her screams intensified from the pain, and she quickly passed out as the Balverine shot away with her.

"NO!" Ben screamed, watching in horror as they disappeared past the treeline.

* * *

**Mira's POV**

I don't know how long I was unconcious, but I was surprised to find that the Balverine hadn't ripped me apart like worn cloth. My surprise quickly wore off as pain in my arms took my attention instead. Which was hard to soothe when it's _both_ of them, and they're _broken_.

When I was done aching I noticed a figure across from me. I quickly realized it was the Balverine from earlier, and I had to try hard not to scream, for fear it would become agitated and eat me.

I drifted back to sleep, if I considered pain knocking me out sleep. Which, at that point, I really didn't care about and just "fell asleep" knowing that a White Balverine was about to have his dinner, and planned to use the Queen of Albion as the main course.

* * *

**Separate viewpoint**

Ben was still looking around in the relative area Mira and the White Balverine had gone. He sighed angrily from feeling so useless. He had spent hours now searching for her. He looked around, trying to see if there was anyone in that section of woods. He noticed a dimly-lit clearing, but he had no doubt in his mind that the figure he saw lying on the ground had golden-blonde hair and limp-looking arms.

_Mira..._

He ran forward, trying to get to her. He wanted to make sure he was just assuming, that what he thought had happened really didn't, and that she was okay. He only hoped that it hadn't occured.

He hoped that she wasn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Energizer just multiplied. I now have two plotbunnies...I named the new one Thumper after the bunny from the Energizer commercials, that's what it's really named. Anyhow, now my head goes after the plotbunnies all the time, thus I'm writing drafts for my fanfics in school. That, and the teachers are incredibly boring anyway. Well, on to Chapter 3. P.S., I'm sorry 'bout the cliffie last chapter. I had to wrap it up somehow because the scrollbar looked about ready to disappear and in Print Preview, it was 7 pages. 3 days, 3 chapters, I make typing with just my middle left finger look professional. Lol. **_**-Sam B ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Seperate viewpoint**

Ben looked her over. Mira didn't seem to have any injuries, except her broken arms. The slow rise and fall of her chest assured him she was alive, and no doubt still passed out, or at least passed out again. Looking around, he noted the Balverine from earlier was gone, so he picked Mira up, bridal style, to get her to Silverpines. He looked up and noticed _why_ the White Balverine was gone. Bits of morning sunlight were seeping through the trees, and he knew that a Balverine wouldn't be up still in the morning. Mira stirred slightly from being moved, but quickly relaxed in his arms. He noticed that her arms were quickly healing, no doubt from her Heroic ability to heal at least 18 times as fast as any normal person. Ben walked through the woods, backtracking where he had entered from. He could see a brown shape in the distance which was no doubt Silverpines. From estimation, Ben guessed it would take about 3 hours. He couldn't complain, however, as everything he worried about was secure in his arms.

About an hour later, Mira shivered in his arms and snuggled more inward. By then, Ben noticed, her bones had mended, and now she was just laying in his arms, probably still recovering from shock. _I can attract girls in their sleep. _Ben thought, snickering to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't too long, now was it? I have blabbing to do, that's why. I need to explain plot points. First off, the whole Theresa bullshit at the beginning came from my English teacher, Miss Dowd, whom had some cryptic nonsense poem, and I connected cryptic nonsense to Theresa, thus explaining the random nonsense in the first paragraph. Next up, Mira is a star in the constellation Certus, That's the meaning of her name, and also makes the title sound quite catchy. Also, the White Balverine is *spoiler*, and will *spoiler* Mira. I also wanted to insert some good, old-fashioned sexual tension. My plotbunnies plan, or, better word, **_**plot**_**, to build an army. Mira also kept all her promises while saving everyone but one, *spoiler*, which you should understand, since it's driven her absolutely **_**MAD**_**. I shall also add in the *spoiler*'s book, *spoiler*, to make her feel even more *spoiler*. You shall never guess these spoilers! MWAH HAHAH HAHAH! I shall give you a hint, the last two spoilers are found in a bookcase under Brightwall Academy. Next up, Mira will have *spoilers* of *Spoiler* to inject some insight. CRYPTIC SPOILERS RULE! Also, she Pardoned Logan. One more plot point, actually. You may have noticed the time frame estimation is about 3 hours. This is because he has yet to find the main road, plus Balverine interjections, and as light as Mira is, he can't carry her forever. Mira like apples. And carrots. But she rarely eats anyway. Just because that's what my experience is, and I rip my enemies apart like what The Crawler claims, "Insect wings between my fingers." I like my sword best, and thus maxed it out. And Will, though I don't use it as often as I should. Who needs it when you have a sword? Besides that, I very rarely use my rifle. Not 'till I get the Bullet Spray Augment unlocked. I use the Swift Irregular, if you're wondering. ^.^' I told you I would blab. I hope you didn't fall asleep from my rambling, and that those of you needing answers got them. Enjoy trying to figure out my Cryptic Spoilers. Thumper said to do them. And Energizer helped. Finally done and out of breath, **_**-Sam B. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah, the rambling is complete. Wait, no, not quite. Mir-pression is what Ben calls the depressing mood Mira emits after something tragic happens to her. Examples are Elliot, Walter, and her father, Sparrow. Oh, and I shall now start inserting cute little phrases that deserve to be publicized. "My, my, my. More busy little bees here to steal Reaver's honey. So industrious. So commited. So bloody annoying. When will you people learn to enjoy life?" "I'll enjoy killing you, does that count?" -Page & Reaver. Laugh all you like, if one finds such things so hilarious. I know I did. **_**-Sam B. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mira's coma-induced POV in flashbacks aplenty**

"Walter?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Daddy?"

I, at this time, was only 4, and I wandered the castle for my father.

"He's in his room."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Wait-"

But I had already sped down the hall towards the stairs up to my father's bedroom, without even a thought of what he might be in there for.

"Daddy?" There was my father, lying in his bed, Logan right next to him, looking upset. If only I hadn't ran in. If only I had listened to Walter. Because I had just been a naive little girl, it hadn't dawned on me what was happening.

I had just walked into the last minute of my father's life.

"Mira, you shouldn't be in here right now." Logan begged. He was 14, over twice my age, and wanted me to keep from the troubles of the world, for my sake. "It's a bad time."

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's just sick. He'll see you tomorrow."

"Logan." My father didn't want him governing my life. "She can stay."

"Father, I don't want her to-"

"Then don't let her stay, if it's so she won't see."

"See what?"

They watched me, until my father gestured for me to come to him. I became scared.

"W-why are you sick?"

"Because Avo wants to take me with him."

I still didn't understand. I was frightened. I didn't know what to do.

"That can't be right. Avo wouldn't take you away. He wouldn't be mean like that."

"Mira, please." Logan knew it. I wasn't listening. I was too focused on what my father had said. Then it hit me. And from how Logan looked at me, I knew it was printed on my face.

"D-Daddy? A-are you g-going t-to...?" I was crying, because I knew the answer. He was.

"Don't cry. Avo will take care of me. I'll be with your mother again."

"I-I don't wanna be alone!"

"You won't. You'll have Logan, and your friend Elliot. You'll have Walter."

"It's not the same! It'll never be the same! Logan will be busy as King, and Elliot will have to go away! Walter will be busy with missions! I'll still be all alone! I-I don't want to be alone..."

"Mira, you had better leave." Logan was trying to keep me from watching the same thing again. I had watched my mother die, and I was about to watch my father die too.

"Logan, in 2 minutes, I want you to tell Walter. Get your little sister back to the other bedroom, overlooking the Garden."

"But, she'll see!"

I watched as my father finally died, and burst into sobs. Logan tried to soothe me, but it did no good. After a few minutes of crying, I was finally able to speak.

"Why does Avo want me to be alone..?"

"I promise I'll keep Elliot here, I'll try to keep Walter in the castle as often as possible. I won't let you be alone."

If only he would've kept that promise. He did let me be alone. He made me watch the Execution...

* * *

**The Execution**

"Choose me."

"I can't. I just can't."

"You can't let all those people die. Choose _me_."

I conceded, watching Elliot be dragged away into the courtyard out front.

"I will _never_ forgive you for this!" I yelled at Logan, turning around to face him.

"Good. Then you will never forget it. Escort my sister to the courtyard, then up to her quarters afterwards."

I was led out into the courtyard, where a firing squad was assembled, with Elliot in front of them. "No.." I whispered, watching in horror. They were forcing me to watch. I looked away as the rifles rang out, the rain disguising my tears.

In my room, I leaned against the couch, seething.

"He broke his promise."

"You mustn't blame yourself, madam. I don't think any of us realised just how far he'd fallen into madness."

"I have to do something. I can't just stay here."

"You're not. We leave the castle tonight."

And so I began the quest to stop Logan.

* * *

**A/N: I must apologise. I am just so keen on tragedy lately. Blame Evanescence, and their song "My Immortal". It led my plotbunnies to do such heartbreaking, err, plotting. Just don't murder me, **_**-Sam B. ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short and sweet. At least, I'll try. Mira's coma-induced tragedies will be stopped, as I lead them into Mourningwood Fort. ;) The first appearance of the undeniably smexy Ben Finn. Oh, and Mira's aura is set to Mir-pression, at least, until she talks to Ben. Ah, the quote! Hmm... I know! "Is it just me, or do they get all squishy when you hit them?" -Walter, in Monorail's Cave, then Page later in Reaver's Manor. That's what he said, that's what she said! **_**-Sam B. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mira's POV, still in Coma de la WB**

"Ahh! You can almost smell the sunlight. Isn't it wonderful? The damp, muggy, soggy sunlight. This is Mourningwood alright. I hope the people we're looking for are still alive."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because, come nightfall, it's one of the most dangerous places in Albion."

"Well," Walter continued "I don't know about dangerous, but I'm starting to get a rash. Bloody swamp."

We traveled on, me thinking silently. Three times. My father, Elliot, and the people in that monorail. The deaths seemed to be unceasing. I found it hard to cry. It was like crying was impossible. Happiness, too.

"I think we're almost there. That must be the place up ahead. What I wouldn't give for a bowl of soup and a hot bath."

I looked up at the guard on top of the crumbling wall.

"Cease your movement! Be you men, or be you hollow men?"

"Have you gone daft, boy? Open up the doors."

"Walter? Is that you?"

"The very same. Now, are you going to let us in, or what?"

"Right, yes, of course. Open the gate! Tell Major Swift: Walter's here!"

We walked in, Walter getting the attention, for a change. He greeted a man with a large moustache, and I noted that he called him Major Swift. I took the opportunity to look at my surroundings. Tired soldiers huddled around a fire, a soldier on the opposite side digging a grave. One soldier had set up a stand for potions and food. It was then I focused on a blonde soldier next to Swift.

"You came all this way to proposition us? And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned."

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you. I take it the legends about this place were true then."

The three started walking as Swift began talking. I followed close behind Walter like a little girl with her mum. I watched the soldier Walter had called Ben. He looked like the type to try to get any girl in Albion to fall for him. I frowned; that sort of person would never actually care. They mainly just wanted the "glory" of getting such girls.

"...Captain Finn will show you to the mortar. We could use a body up there."

Following Ben, I noticed that there was blood on his uniform. They must've been stationed in the fort for weeks. I felt a pang of sympathy for him, but it quickly faded as he stopped. I ran into his shoulder, and, unlucky for me, he turned around, knocking me towards the edge of the fort, and I watched as I tripped over the railing and began to fall off.

I felt myself get grabbed by the arm, but I wasn't paying any mind, because I was trying to grab hold of the paper rose I held as my most prized possession. Just barely grabbing the end of the stem, I sighed in relief; It was the gift Elliot had given me my 18th birthday, a few days before his execution. Ben pulled me back up, and I just stared at him for a second before turning red.

"S-sorry."

"For what?"

I turned even redder. "F-for running into you."

"You're fine. Though I was expecting a thank you instead." He gave me a cocky grin, which I wanted to melt off of his face with a fireball.

I never would've thought that I would come to realise that I'd fallen in love with him anyway. He seemed like the last person I'd fall for, but he was the only one that I could. I realise now, I was in love with him the entire time. Then I realised, I was probably dead. If this was Hell, I'd rather watch myself be ripped apart over and over than realising I was in love and didn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not my most poetic nor original thought, but I could've just woke her up and increased the already extremely tight sexual tension. Damn you, Evanescence! You are multiplying my plotbunnies. I now have around 50. Energizer and Thumper are leading their own little revolution to ascend my brain. They want to force me to type until my finger falls right off. Diabolical bastards. Please review, and tell me you'll call an ambulance soon. I'll probable bleed out anyhow, though. And, Kassandra, you **_**will**_** pay that bill from the BFFU, right? It costs a lot to subdue Rabid Fangirl Attack. For those wondering, BFFU is the Ben Finn Fangirl Union. It has fangirls of every pairing, so the pairings won't be quite the same. *cough* Ben&Page fails. *cough* Strep throat, honest! **_**-Sam B. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, Evanescence has given me a perfect song to describe Mira, although she isn't dead. Go to YouTube and look up My Last Breath. Again, the artist is Evanescence. Hey, that's my shortest A/N ever! Oh crap, I went and jinxed it. **_**-Sam B. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Separate viewpoint**

Ben had his hands tangled in his hair, watching Mira for hours now. He didn't sleep. He hadn't even eaten since he had found her. He had gotten to Silverpines pretty early, from not even stopping. Only about a half an hour. Luckily for him, not even the wolves were around. Once he'd arrived, the man in charge of everything there had him bring her to a cabin. She hadn't even moved since he laid her down there. He just sat there and watched her, her dog sitting next to him, mimicking him.

He had looked startled when her eyes flickered and she groaned softly. Her eyes finally opened slightly.

"Mira?"

She looked empty. Like she couldn't focus yet. He touched her arm, right where the vein was. It was the best way to wake her up. And piss her off intensely, but that wasn't the point. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Damn it, Ben! I told you _never_ to do that again!"

He laughed loudly at her reaction. "Well, would you rather stare blankly at the ceiling?"

She scowled at him, but quickly regained memory of what had happened.

"How the bloody Hell did I get _here_?"

"I carried you."

Mira turned so red it nearly lit up the room, with maybe a tinge of purple, too. Ben snickered at her expression.

"No need to get all wound up. I'm not a Reaver."

"St-still!" Mira's eyes noticed something through the window. Ben turned his head to it to catch sight of it. A wisp. "Bloody Hell, no relaxing for me, is there?"

"I'll take care of them."

Mira blinked in confusion. "What? You'll get yourself killed! I have to do this! It's my duty! It's-"

Ben leaned in and kissed her to stop her from talking. She stuttered over the word 'What' as she stared, astonished.

"You talk _way_ too much."

* * *

**A/N: **_**Well**_**. **_**That**_** could've been longer. But, alas, I need some suspense while I feed Energizer and Thumper some Peanut Butter Ice Cream Sandwiches. I know, really stupid, seeing as it's the worst snow my area has seen in, I believe my parents said, 70 years. Anyhow, Tuesday, yesterday, and today are snow days, thus I've been thinking furiously, replaying Fable III, and otherwise struggling to find good iTunes music from which I can take ideas. In the meantime, Ben's probably going to get the shit beat out of him while Mira stutters like a broken record. A confused one, at that. MWAHAHA, **_**-Sam B. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I had this finished, but I trashed it. Five times. I didn't like it. =/ Avo help any beta readers I get. And just so you know, I usually send direct mail in reply to reviews (for privacy reasons), so check your mail. But I'll answer them here anyway.**

**Kassandra Black: Thanks. I hope I didn't kill it the other chapters. And you spelled "next" wrong, no offence. I have a problem with spelling.**

**MrsDarcy14: Thanks, but I try to avoid ze cliffies if possible. And what's so funny about broken arms? I've never had a broken bone, of course, but I know they hurt! BTW, I already read your fanfic. I'm **_**much**_** too speedy for my own good. And the name was a random thought in the air that sprouted **_**this**_**. I didn't know it was a star. Or that it was a rarely seen red star. Or that it was so **_**shiny**_**. The funny thing? Mira's favorite color was already red. The pure irony!**

**And, of course, the quote of the chapter! Hmm... Well, it's depressing, so pull out the tissue box. This won't end well.**

**"Remember when I told you those stories, of the great hero Queen? You'd never get tired of those. And, after each one, do you remember what you would say?" "Teach me how to be a Hero." "*laughs* Every single time." -Walter and Princess, back at the castle, WAY back when. XD It's Queen for me, so I put Queen. **_**Longest**_** A/N ever. **_**-Sam B. ;)**_

**Screw the rules, I have sadistic plotbunny armies.**

Mira stormed out a few seconds after Ben, furious beyond imagination. Ben knew better than to look back at her. He hadn't known her for 6 years without knowing that it was a literally fatal mistake. So he simply loaded his rifle and shot at the Hollow Men. Mira shot combination after combination of weaved spells, which made it clear she was hyped up on anger and adrenaline.

After fighting numerous waves of Hollow Men, Mira stopped using her Will and went into the thick of it all with her sword, still refusing to say anything. Ben didn't speak either, not wanting to make anything worse than it already was. So he kept any (which was quite a large sum) smart aleck comments to himself.

It took about half an hour to finish off the Hollow Men, but a nagging question played in both of their minds: _Where were the Balverines?_

Mira was panting, surprising both Ben and herself that she didn't keel over after _that_ many weaved spells, when the unmistakeable call of a Balverine went out through the air. They both went on guard, looking for anything to indicate a Balverine attack. But nothing came. Mira gave up on seeing any and went back in the cabin Jacob had designated for them. He had owed them for stopping Connor during her preparation for the Crawler, but after what had just happened, he _still_ owed them. Ben ran in after her, already formulating what he was going to do. If there's anything that would stop Mira from killing him immediately, it was blackmail/bribery.

And he knew _just_ what to do it with.

**A/N: So? It is indeed a short chapter, but I need this quick transition. Besides, who would want to wait extra long to see what Reaver does to her? The sadist army of my plotbunnies has been disbanded from the inspiration of a truly evil plot twist I was so disgusted by, I had a hard time breathing for several minutes. This is a really low blow, guys. And the beginning of the Ben/Princess relationship, but it comes with some **_**heavy**_** consequences. You'll see. Oh, you'll see it, and feel nauseous from simply reading it. I think I'm getting a stress-related ulcer from preparing it. My stomach feels shrunken. Well, I guess if it disbands this maddening group of evil rodents, I'll survive. You didn't cry from the quote, did you? I just looked at the hits and visits for February. Oh, my God. I feel so appreciated, I'll take to dancing outside, in the cold, the snow, the dark, and in my T-shirt and sweatpants. That's just how great you all make me feel! I'm literally **_**glowing**_**. But this Reaver thought is making me feel sick to my shrunken stomach. Now **_**this**_** is a long A/N. Off with me, then! Shoo! Begone with me! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, who's ready to see that Ben blackmail/bribery? Let me give you a HUGE hint. A while ago, Mira gave Ben the Guild Seal for protection. Ring any bells? If not, let me spell it out for ya. BEN IS GOING TO THREATEN MIRA WITH THE GUILD SEAL. There, I said it. But not **_**how**_**. Ha ha, see? Now you're still left to read this chapter. The quote...The quote...Perhaps a quote from Fable II? Yes, that'll work just fine, I suppose. "Look, lady, I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling you, that box is **_**rubbish**_**." -Rose, speaking to Theresa (obviously) in Bowerstone Old Towne. Well, let's get this party started! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm telling him now, blackmailing Mira is a **_**bad**_** idea.**

"So, where did the Balverines go?" Ben inquired. Silence.

"Think they may have set up the attack, possibly?" He tried again. Silence.

"Just one question, and you don't have to answer any of those." This made Mira look over, her eyebrow raised.

"How did you keep through about an hour of fighting, spellweaving like you're _Merlin_, and not pass out from exhaustion?"

At this, Mira smirked, nearly laughing at the question.

"That's fairly simple. I pretended I was killing _you_."

Ben's face fell visibly. "Oh..." He cleared his throat nervously, trying to regain composure. "Well, I hope you're not going to kill me anyway."

"I was kidding. As much as I'd love to, I wouldn't be able to kill you."

"Am I that great looking?"

"No. I'm just that moral. Killing a friend would probably, in turn, lead me to kill myself."

Ben's head shot up. "Hey, I worked my arse off to get you on that throne, you are _not_ going to kill yourself and leave Logan to run the kingdom back into Hell again."

"Again, kidding, and Logan didn't do that for fun. I had to spend 7.5 million of my 12 million gold fortune. Which I still had because I didn't go travelling the world. Tell me, did you run into Logan while you were scurrying about?"

Ben sighed. "At least she can still joke. I doubt she can laugh at her own jokes, though." He muttered to himself, bummed out about getting joked on by a Queen who couldn't even crack a _real_ smile.

"I didn't leave the room, you know. I can still hear you just fine."

"I realise this. I can still talk to myself, though. Or have you outlawed that while I was gone?"

At this Mira gave a small laugh, which made Ben jump; Mira hadn't laughed one time. one _single_ time, in the 6 years she had spent as a Hero. Mira looked a little confused herself, which Ben realised was because she had forgotten what her own laugh sounded like. Suddenly, the thought of blackmailing her by threatening to keep the Guild Seal seemed cruel. He realised just how badly she had been treated and how she had become accustomed with hiding the pain she felt each time. Ben saw, for the first time in his life, someone who had not only suffered the exact same pain, but that it was actually so much worse than his that she covered it all up. She hid how badly she really felt. _That's_ why she quickly got over Walter's death, because she never _did_. She just masked it all up, and he could tell she blamed herself endlessly for all the deaths that surrounded her. He realised all this from hearing a laugh he was certain never existed.

_Well. _He thought after contemplating this for a few seconds, while the room remained completely silent. _This__ changes things. The only question is, can she tell I know?_

* * *

**A/N: Call it rushed. Call it short. Call it crappy. Call it whatever the Hell you want, because I have big news! No, I'm not pregnant, Mira's not pregnant, no one's having a baby. No, this is **_**much**_** better! My plotbunnies cleared up! But I still must post that sickening chapter for good measure, plus it's important to the plot, after all! Already, three hits on Chapter 7! You people rock! The stats from February nearly made my cry from excitement! Digital roses for you all! Just ask Fallon, I can make 'em really happen! Well, off to leaving Silverpines in the next chapter! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wanna keep this decently brief. This chapter, we speed up time a bit after they arrive back at the castle. Now, we hand the floor to Reaver's mental scarring of the Queen. **_**-Sam Belk :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Reaver needs that mouth of his duct taped**

Ben was in Rhona's room. The 9-year old had been explaining how she had been Elliot's little sister and Mira's only other best friend.

"I guess you don't really remember him well, then?" Ben asked, doing the math in his head that she would've been 3. Rhona raised an eyebrow at him, but before she could reply, someone screamed from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm assuming it's a rat or Reaver, but there's not a huge difference in _that_." Ben commented while he left the room to see what was happening.

After entering the kitchen, one of the castle maids screamed in the garden.

"Well," Ben mumbled, "It must be Reaver, then."

By the time Ben got to the garden, a guard yelled for someone to stop from outside Mira's room.

"Hey, only I can just barge into her room unannounced!" Ben yelled, while Reaver tried to get inside.

"What does that say about _your _relationship, then?" Reaver countered.

"Wha- No! There's nothing between us! We're just friends!"

"That's what they all say, my boy." Reaver said while opening the door and slamming it into Ben's face. Literally. He then locked it, leaving Ben to pound on the door.

"Son of a- Just wait until Mira gets a hold of you!" Ben yelled through the door, leaving to get a few guards to open the dead bolted door.

Mira, of course, expected Reaver to just barge in at any time he saw fit, and managed to work without speaking to him. So, to get her attention, he started reading over her shoulder.

"Please leave, Reaver. I can talk to you later on. Right now, I'm busy."

"But it's a bit rude to make me leave when I've only just come back from my trip. Tell me, do you think about what you've done to save Albion?"

Mira froze. _How did he know what happened?_

"I'm too busy to be dwelling over the past. I have an entire country to keep together. I can't be spending my time thinking about what I had to do."

"Is that it? Or did you _want_ to kill him? Did you ever _want_ to kill someone? To just leave Albion to self-destruct? Did you ever want to just do as you please?"

Silence. She really had never thought about wanting to leave her burdens. To just kill Walter? The thought disgusted her, but from what happened, it made sense.

"I-I only killed him because he asked me. He accepted having to die for Albion."

"Did he really? Or did you unjustly kill him? What if _you're _the monster?" Mira couldn't breathe for a moment, which made Reaver smirk. _At this rate, _Reaver thought,_ she'll listen to anything I say._

"Of course, you must consider how you killed him." He continued. "You just struck him down, a cold-blooded killer. I believe that at this rate, you will destroy Albion. _You're_ the real monster here. It was _you_ who killed Walter. _You_ who executed that boy years ago. _You_ who got Major Swift killed."

"Stop!" Mira yelled, covering her ears to try to get Reaver out of her head.

"But it's the truth. Both of us know it."

"No! No, it can't be the truth!" Mira screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"But why would I lie? I have no ulterior motive. And I have never lied to you before, so why would I now?"

Mira pressed her hands against her head even harder, but it didn't help. All she could do was think.

_Is he right? Did I kill them out of choice? Everyone tells me it wasn't my fault, but what if they're the ones lying? What if he's the one who knows who I really am? It doesn't sound like me, but it makes sense._

_What if I am a monster?_

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Cliffie just for fun. If you needed to know, this is a few days after they got back from Silverpines. I'm sorry if you're disappointed by my lack of words, but I'm building up suspense. You should see the stats on this thing. 140 hits in March alone! I also apologise if you expected more detail. Again, gotta build that suspense. Wait 'til you see what happens when Ben reads Mira's previously unknown diary! Rhona is my idea. coming up with a new character related to Elliot appealed to me, as in-game I have an adopted daughter named Rhona. I thought to myself, 'Wow, she's just as great as Elliot was', and then she became intertwined with Mira's tale! Better hurry and wrap this up, though. Next time, we'll watch from Ben's POV, as I haven't done any POVs lately. Besides, it is imperative that you know his side, as the watching points change throughout the writing, switching from one main character to another and jumbling up thoughts. You must know how Ben is seeing this all. Well, bye! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Anniversary Chapter!

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know I didn't put a quote last chapter, and that this took too long. I'm working a lot of stuff lately. Being a multitasker can be hard sometimes, y'know. Real quick, quote from... Let's see... "This used to be Oakvale, although it has changed much since I saw it last, and that was a long time ago." -Special! Comment and guess who said this, which Fable, and when/where. Hint: It has some connection to Reaver, but he didn't say it. ****Onward to Ben's POV on what happened after he "took off"!**** Comments!**

**Alice: I find that thousands of songs seem to describe Mira. She can be described so easily with music that didn't exist then. Weird. But, I felt like leaving cliffhangers that day. I hate 'em too, but my mom had pissed me off that morning, so I had a sour mood all day.**

**MsDarcy14: Uhh, what? Did you just bang your head into the keyboard or what? I know cliffies suck, but is that a normal way to react in your home? Now, I shall add to my reply to you with my signature. **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_

**I say we tie Reaver to the tip of a flagpole upside down by his ankles and leave him there to panic and struggle until the rush of blood to his head kills him. Who's with me?**

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..." I ran around another corner to find yet another unconscious guard. Reaver definitely knew how to clean up after himself. If knocking out every single one of the castle staff was "cleaning up". I considered just smashing down Mira's door, but she'd probably make me pay for a new one, and I wasn't exactly made of money. In fact, I was broke.

I finally gave up and headed back. I tried to open her door. Still deadbolted. I backed up a bit, and slammed into the door. Nothing. I backed twice as far, and slammed into it as hard as I could.

"Ah, there's the little adventurer. Or should I say _abandoner_?"

"Go to Hell, Reaver." I wasn't really listening, just focusing on why Mira was screaming at Reaver. She kept repeating it, "Shut up, get away from me," lying curled up on the ground, crying. It made me feel bad for her. I knew well enough she hated sympathy, but I felt horrible for leaving her by herself with Reaver.

I made my way across the room to Mira, and crouched down beside her. She looked up at me, but said nothing. Just looking into her eyes, I could tell how she felt. All the fright, confusion, fear, and anything else he could possibly do to her. Knowing this infuriated me. I would kill Reaver later. For now, I just wanted to calm Mira down.

"Get out." I snarled.

"But we were just having a civilised conversation." Reaver retorted.

"Get. Out." I repeated, pulling Mira close.

He sighed. "Ah, well, tatty bye then." Reaver had no idea how lucky he was I couldn't kill him right then and there.

But right then, Mira would need my full attention.

**A/N: Ha! I finally dished out my 10th chapter. Now, I will admit, I didn't expect to keep devout to writing fanfiction. I surprised myself. Now, dear readers (of whom I do not have a whole lot of), who here also thinks I should kill Reaver off? Oh, what kind of stupid question is that? Who wouldn't want to kill Reaver off? Fallon's already done it. When I read about murdering Reaver and setting his house on fire, I ran out into the streets with my friend (who had been reading over my shoulder) and danced around screaming "Reaver's dead! Reaver's dead!" We then attracted a few other Fable lovers, and sang through the streets as we ran up to the gas station to buy everyone a soda to celebrate. No joke. ILY, Fallon! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that the 10th chapter took so long. I was having difficulties editing the story to add it. But now it's all better! Rhona will make her second appearance, and I will make this chapter extremely long, as Ben plans how he will kill Reaver. Revenge! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_

* * *

**Death to Reaver! Well, after we surface the Hurt/Comfort rating.**

Ben sighed; he'd just gotten Mira to fall asleep, and Rhona came in, almost waking her.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Didn't know Mi-mi was asleep."

At hearing Rhona mention her, Mira stirred. Ben shushed her again. Rhona mumbled a "Sorry," crossing the room next to Mira, who had fallen asleep against Ben's shoulder.

"She reminds me of a child, sort of." Rhona whispered to him.

Ben glanced over at Mira, who had her feet pulled up and her head lying on Ben.

"She'd probably like that thought," She continued. "She loves children, and sometimes wishes she could have one to raise."

Ben thought about this for a moment. She had always enjoyed the company of children, but having one?

Rhona shrugged, looking more like Mira's sister than her adoptive daughter.

"She tells me about some things that she doesn't tell others. Sometimes, girls understand better, y'know?"

Ben almost shrugged before remembering that Mira's head was on it. His shoulder twitched before he could prevent it, and Mira stirred for a moment before waking. Rhona gasped, and Ben froze. Ben glared at Rhona.

"Sorry about waking you up. Did you at least sleep well until I woke you?"

"No." Mira said negatively.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't matter." Mira got up and walked out of the room to the garden, leaving Ben behind. Rhona ran after her with thousands of questions about what happened.

Sighing, he got up, knowing too well it would take a long time to get through to Mira.

But he didn't mind. A challenge was always fun, and he wanted the time to plan on how he would get back at Reaver.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! Reaver is getting hunted! Now, quick question. Did any of you really notice how much Ben resembles Reaver? I mean, not in a bad way. But he has great aim, slept with a lot of women (The proof is written in his biography), and is too cocky for his own good. I lied, not long at all. I might co-write with a friend in the next chapter. If I live to the next chapter. **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! I'm so proud of myself. Quote. "Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow." -Theresa, after the Hero of Bowerstone is shot out a window, and again when Lucien shoots her/him again on Hero Hill. I think it was a pretty good thing to quote. Now, to be completely and brutally honest, I don't think I'll be able to continue Lost Star. I haven't been able to play in months because my idiot of a brother loaned it out to his buddy. I'm writing it all off memory (and YouTube walkthroughs) and I'm starting to lose my love of the game as a whole because I can't remember things so well anymore. I will struggle to at least wrap this story up if I can do it. It WILL be prolonged to infinity if I ever get to play again. Remembering Ben is no problem, his cocky face is plastered to my Desktop. Mira's the issue here. I did make quite the lookalike of the two of them on The Sims 3 so I can remember better. Down to the last detail, in fact. (Minus the era clothing.) Even Ben's sideburns are present. And the personalities are perfect. Ben decided flirting with a vampire was smart of him. Poor guy's out in Godknowswhere while Mira makes money off her Leader of the Free World gig. Yes, Leader of the Free World. I went there. It fits, too. But I'll shut up now.**_** -Sam Belk ;)**_

* * *

**Now where were we..? The revenge plot, yes.**

Ben sat down at a fancy glass table with Rhona across from him. Mira hadn't come out of the War Room, and it was starting to bother him. His attention turned to the dining room, however, and what was bothering him even more was the fact that he didn't know what all the spare forks and spoons were for. Rhona caught this first, and started laughing.

"Mira was right," She added between fits of giggles, "You really _don't_ know how to eat in a royal household."

"I know how to eat...Just not with three forks in one hand." Ben admitted. This just made Rhona laugh even harder, when Mira walked in, and she calmed down.

"What's so funny?" Mira wondered aloud. "It sounds like a hyena choking down here."

"Ben doesn't know how to eat. He thought you eat with all the silverware in one hand." Rhone responded, cracking up all over again. Mira, though not laughing, struggled to hide an amused look on her face.

"Well, what's with the extras, then?" Ben asked, obviously confused and a bit embarassed. Mira tried to dampen a snicker, and he felt mortified of being laughed at, by someone who would sooner jump off roof if it weren't for the fact that she'd survive, and a child. This must've showed a bit, because she stopped just as suddenly as she'd began. Soon the food was set out and Ben just glared at the silverware to his right like a difficult puzzle.

"Doesn't matter to me which one you use. Each one was made for certain things, but it really makes no difference." Ben glanced up to see Mira actually eating, which she did less and less when she became queen. What really surprised him is that she had just said probably the most he'd heard out of her for a few days.

"You know, I think I'll go eat in my room." He announced, and left with his plate.

"You forgot your silverware!" Mira called after him. Rhona burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. I've gone and shirked my writing off again. At least I get some encouragement. (A.K.A Death threats from my pack of writer's stalk club. And yes, they do exist. Lock your door quickly, my fellow writers.) I will admit this turned out a bit more comical, but trust me, the worst I can think of is yet to come. Reaver has just turned into a pimple (metaphorically speaking, of course) as far as Mira's problems go. 2 comments? I feel happy, because they're not put-downs and mockery. Just enough to me. My replies...**

**Alice Shadowrunner01: Hold in there, 13 is coming, and shall definitely have a cliffie.**

**Jaw dropped in amazement: *sniff* That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... *sniff***


	13. Chapter 13, for real this time

**A/N: It's true, I got my inspiration back. My disc got scratched, so I was convinced I couldn't play. But then I realized something; my Fable 2 disc had done the same before, so I had downloaded Fable 3 onto the Xbox so that way if it got ruined I could play anyway. Hooray for thinking ahead! Eat that, brother. Think you can kick me off the Xbox by keeping my disc out of the case? I THINK NOT!...I'll just shut up now. **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_

**The following chapter has been dedicated to ZoomyStripes, as well as the other people whom I thought couldn't get a hold of me. You know who you are. Thank you all for slapping some sense into me...Ouch. Anyway, this chappy's for you guys!**

* * *

A gunshot suddenly sounded through the entire castle, stopping the two from continuing their meal. Rhona did what Mira had taught her; Mira had known this would come soon enough. She got up and walked out calmly to the staircase, while the young girl ran back through the kitchen past the garden, into a small hole hidden in the wall in the library that used to hold some of Lucien's most treasured memories, now hollow and spacious enough for Rhona to fit in, replacing the large cut-out of wood that fit tightly in the wall, drawing away any suspicion of it's existence.

Mira, still perfectly calm and undettered by the presence of a gun and someone possibly being dead pushed far back in her mind. Turned away from her was a black-haired man with a ridiculous-looking hat staring at the ground disdainfully.

"Such a disgusting thing." Was all he said, shaking the unknown item on the ground with his toe as if checking if it was dead.

"May I ask why you have come here without earlier notice, Reaver? I could've had you join dinner." She spoke to him without much interest in his off-topic remark. It was quite obvious that, even though her tone was serious, the dinner invitation was highly sarcastic.

"I think you _know_, my dear. Or did we forget our little agreement a few days before? Such a short time, yet somehow you can pretend what happened hadn't taken priority with any of you dinnermates." Reaver said, using his mocking tone in yet another attempt to convince her he was right.

"I remember you agreeing not to hurt anyone while I'm on my way out. I highly doubt that bullet was meant for a signal." She pointed out, still a shocking calm.

"I never said I would do such. You should pay much more attention, _Your Majesty_." Mira was beginning to suppress an urge to snap at him. But she couldn't. It had been her choice, after all...

* * *

_**Flashback to a few days prior**_

_"JUST STOP IT!" Mira was on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs at Reaver, the latter watching her meet her breaking point far sooner than he'd thought._

_"Well, perhaps we could strike up a deal. I'll get you away, and keep you from getting anyone else killed in your little adopted family, for a single price." She tilted her head up slightly to hear him. It looked like every piece of the puzzle was fitting perfectly in its place._

_"All you have to do is go with me willingly. But it must be kept a secret; you don't want anyone coming after you, now do you? Certainly not your precious little Captain." There was a slight pause._

_"Now?"_

_"Oh no, that won't do. That would fail the requirement of keeping this whole thing quiet."_

_"And no one will get hurt?" Reaver was silent. "How long do I get?"_

_"Oh, I believe about a weeks' time is fair, don't you agree?"_

_She was silent a moment, until Reaver decided to add on the consequences. "Of course, if you refuse, that's fine. The deaths of your loved ones will certainly not rest on my shoulders, will it?" He stopped, but only for a second. "Or maybe it will, who could tell? Details, what do they matter?"_

_Her head shot up, and now she just looked pissed. "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Maybe, maybe not. Want to find out?"_

_"...No."_

_"Then it's settled! I'll arrange a small space for you to live out the rest of your days without getting all of Albion murdered."_

* * *

**The Present**

"Shall we be off, my sweet?" Reaver asked, extending his arm to her. Mira had a look that said that she would rather drown in her own piss, but took it anyway. After all, how bad could being stuck in a room for the rest of her life be?

* * *

**A/N: It's karaoke time!**

**Guess who's back,**

**Back again,**

**Sam Belk's back,**

**Tell a friend.**

**Totally worth it. Again, thanks for the support, even though some of it was quite painful. You guys are pretty good at what you do. As I mentioned earlier, I dedicated this chapter to all of you. Let's just hope I can keep these coming. Reviews welcomed, even the hateful ones. This story will probably never be complete in my eyes. oh well, more reading for you! **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, I know, I know. I haven't updated in what's going on a year. I'm mortified with myself for it. I nearly shot myself in the foot twice when I saw how long it'd been since I updated, and resolved to fix this issue. So enjoy, and please don't murder me, my imaginary readers. **_**-Sam Belk ;)**_

* * *

Mira stood as another guard passed her. Yet again, there was a sensation of being trapped. Not like imprisonment, exactly, but like a herd of cattle, waiting to be kept alive until they've outlived their usefulness.

As she stared after the guard, she wondered at her stupidity. Thinking Reaver would be true to his word was easily the most naïve thought she could've possibly entertained. Yet entertained it she had, and now she paid the price.

_Not just me,_ she mentally reminded herself. She'd seen Rhona, bruised, scratched, and utterly terrified, being dragged back past her cell-like box. Horrified, she'd ran to the wall closest to them and tried to destroy it, with little success; her gauntlets had been confiscated and she couldn't use the little Will she had been able to conjure without them. So she watched, unable to help her adopted daughter, feeling absolutely worthless. She hadn't seen her since.

Life was depressing here. Kids, adults, of every sort Mira had thought possible and some she hadn't. All gathered simply for sale as a slave or as a sacrifice to the Shadow Court. She was of the latter; a Hero, after all, could be used an indefinite amount of times, and she was still in her twenties at that. A perfect subject to the experiment of how many times a Hero could be sacrificed, since her father had survived quite reasonably.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought bitterly when she spotted Reaver striding towards her.

"Well, hel-lo there, my extravagantly costly Queen." Reaver hissed irritably. "Do you know how much you've cost me just to keep you hidden, let alone with the good grace I have to keep you fed and clean." Silence. Mira gave him a stare devoid of emotion. Inside, she knew he was correct. No one would miss the absence of their queen. They'd begin searching within a day or two. The clean part was an outright fabrication. She'd been here for two and a half weeks, and it showed. Dark circles under her eyes, dirty face stained with bruises and spatters of blood. She hadn't slept the entirety of her stay. The guards got stupidly drunk every other day, causing them to decide it was a good idea to harass the prisoners, particularly the females. The first three times, it wasn't too difficult to swat them away. But as the week wore on, she knew something was wrong. It quickly became harder to fight them, and they knew it. Their sneers, the enebriated laughs when she fails to bat them away, grins when they get ahold of her. She was peppered with cuts, bruises, and a black eye.

Reaver went on with his self-absorbed ranting, but Mira could no longer hear him. She was focused on the guard from earlier, walking quickly with a monstrous grin that sent chills down her spine.

"Ah, there she is," Reaver drawled, "The little conniving brat that nearly ruined my entire well-invested enterprise." The guard yanked something forward-no, some_one_. A small, terrified someone that caused Mira to cry out in an uncharacteristic brashness.

"Rhona!"

"I simply knew you'd be overjoyed. Now, you two can live out your pathetic days _together_."

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!" Mira screamed, clawing through the door's bars. Reaver, unperturbed, shot her in the chest, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Mi, no!" Rhona kicked against the guard, but to no avail. He quickly tossed her inside, slamming the door before she could rise.

"_Adieu, mon cher._" Reaver said flippantly, grinning at the sight of her on the ground, glaring. He sauntered away.

Still on the floor, Mira shifted her weight and unceremoniously spat on the ground. It was stained red.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She murmured. "I'll be fine. It didn't hit anything vital, I think."

She slowly pulled her palm away, revealing a heavy coat of blood on her clothing. She cringed, and Rhona yelped in horror. She quickly recovered it when Rhona gave a terrified whimper and began to hyperventilate.

"Shh," she murmured, hugging Rhona with her free hand. "I'll be fine, it'll heal." This was a lie. Mira knew by now her Hero abilities were dormant, although she wasn't certain why.

"Maybe we won't make it after all..." Rhona whimpered. Mira blinked; this was news.

"Wait, sweetie, what do you mean?"

"He said if we wait, he'll find us. But how can he save dead people?"

"'He'? Who?" Mira asked. But part of her knew the answer, and she was hardly surprised when Rhona gave her reply.

"Ben."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I snagged myself another source upon which I can post. But first, the obligatory responses...**

**Allie: I'm sorry, I have most chapters pre-witten, but I still have to type them up ad submit them. I've got about 6 in reserve on my Kindle app, Notepad (Who says Kindles are stupid?) and I can take the .txt files right off there and clean them up, but there's still the issue of not being able to post via Kindle, so if I don't have my USB cord, I have to retype it. But oh well. I've got a full weekend to type away.**

**Hope not everybody abandoned me. I think I saw a new follower over there... **_**-Evera Yuuki ;)**_

* * *

_Bowerstone Castle_

"Sir, the scouts are back. Rhona was reported to be in Westcliff." Ben gritted his teeth. She'd gotten captured because of her suicide plan, which meant she'd likely be tortured, and, by extension, Mira as well. _If he didn't kill her first, _he thought darkly.

She'd been missing for at least a month and frankly, he was worried. She was a Hero. If she were in trouble, she could've gotten out by now. Which left to reasons for why she hasn't. Either she went of her own accord, or there was something wrong. And now, if he found her, he'd kill him for using Rhona as bait.

_"She's my stepsister! I can't just sit around and wait for her to suddenly appear! I already almost lost her more times than I can count and she's my only family I have left! I'm not going to sit here being useless while you twiddle your thumbs!" Rhona was screaming savagely, red in the face, at Ben._

_"I'm not saying to sit around. But we need a plan or we'll just be killed! We don't even know where she is!" He argued._

_"We'da found 'er by now if you wern' sitt'n' 'round!" Apparently, Rhona took on a Cockney accent when she was mad, as he had to think about what she'd said. Between the accent and the fast speaking, it was more of a mash of nonsense._

_"I'm not. We have soldiers tearing apart his manor right now. He's probably-"_

_"General Finn!" A lieutenant burst in the room, panting. "Reaver is nowhere in Millfields, but the Balverines are out of control, and pressing toward the old entrance to Brightwood!"_

_"See! I told yeh! Yeh ain't got a clue watch'er doin', do yeh?"_

_"Calm down. I've got a Plan B," Ben said smoothly, "And you're helping me with it."_

Some plan it'd been. Rhona had gotten captured, and Westcliff hated soldiers. He couldn't exactly march a battalion in there and tear up the area. They'd likely be shot before getting past the gates.

Westcliff had changed massively since the old Hero Queen, with the help a strange bloke named Barnum, remodeled the area, but when she'd moved to protect it more tightly, they'd broken from Albion, and became a worse area than before. If Albion soldiers arrived, they'd have the right to kill them. And because of the act Mira'd put in place not to kill civilians unless attacked, they could be halfway gone before anyone had loaded their rifle.

Rhona, of course, had gone off the original plan once they'd found evidence that Westcliff was housing some sort of slavery operation backed by Reaver Industries International. _Bloody original, isn't he?_ Ben thought absentmindedly.

Luckily, he'd sent a handful of scouts to watch her. Most wouldn't suspect a girl traveling with her father (a captain he'd selected from the Swift Brigade to accompany her) to be a spy. But she'd ditched the captain and started hunting through the operation herself. _Even if they're not related by blood, they're too alike for either of their own good,_ he thought, _If they fall out, there'll be one hell of an argument._

"Sir? Your orders?" The soldier who'd reported in snapped Ben out of his reverie.

"Line up a battalion four kilometres out from Westcliff and await orders. I'm taking care of this myself."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, they're painfully short. I'm only allowed 3k characters (NOT words) per note, which is a pain in the arse with anything other than a oneshot. But I digress. Hopefully this'll satisfy for a bit. At least until morning. It's nearly midnight here and I ran out of caffeine an hour ago... _-Evera Yuuki ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Stole another writing source. This time it's a tablet. Avo this feels weird...**_**-Evera Yuuki ;)**_

* * *

_Westcliff_

"Okay, listen up! This area is crawling with thugs and brutes, who essentially hate our guts. So, do_ not_ enterunless given orders to,understand?" The men yelled their assent in unison with a loud "Yes, sir!" and Ben stepped away from the brigade. They couldhandle themselves. He was more worried how Mira was doing...

* * *

_The Pit_

__Mira was lying on her back. Her bullet wound burned like the depths of hell, and she couldn't sit up. She glanced over at Rhona, who was out cold next to her. She sincerely hoped that if Ben did make it, Rhona wouldn't see what a state she'd slipped into. She'd die by morning. The blood hadn't slowed, and she couldn't remove the bullet still lodged inside. She gazed at the ceiling emptily until she saw a flicker of movement in the doorway. Too exhausted to deal with another guard, she ignored the figure unlocking the door and feigned sleep. It almost worked until the same figure touched her face, causing her to instinctively open her eyes wide and stare at the offender. What she found both partially enraged her and brought joy all the same.

"Taking a vacation? Typical royalty."

* * *

**A/N: I'm nothing if not tired. I've been grinding these out for three hours and editing on a tablet is hard. But, the latest installment of Lost Star. Enjoy your 12-sentence update... _-Evera Yuuki ;)__  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Dear lord, my precious formatting, mutilated by a PS3. For the record, I didn't give up on this fic, but I got ideas for two others and can't seem to manage my time. For those of you who ARE reading this, thanks for sticking around for 17 chapters. For those curious, yes, I'm going somewhere with the memory problems Mira's having, just you wait and see. (; ~_Evera Yuuki_**

* * *

**The Pit**

Upon being touched, Mira flinched away. She knew who it was, of course, but her instincts told her not to trust anything, and she wasn't in much of a condition to make risks.

"Calm down, I'm only trying to help you." Ben sounded slightly hurt by her reaction, and she felt a twinge of guilt. He wouldn't dare hurt her, and she'd been afraid of him anyways. Swallowing hard, she tried to sit up. But naturally, she just flopped back down, unable to move with her numerous injuries, the largest of which was steadily going to kill her, if not by blood loss, then by pain.

"Just lay down, you'll be fine. No one's going to hurt you," he whispered, unusually gentle, "I'll get you two out of here."

"Get...Rhona...f-first," She insisted with a struggle and she couldn't help despairing at how pathetic she'd become. Still, she didn't want Rhona to get any more injuries. Unlike with Mira, her escape would be relatively ignored. If she left after or with Mira, they'd be searching for her like a starved lion who's caught the scent of meat.

"You need a medic." Before she could argue, he'd picked her up (bridal style, much to her surprise and partial embarrassment,) and headed down the hall, with Rhona, who'd been waiting and feigning sleep.

"I'm fine," she began to protest, "It'll heal before y-"

"Shh!" She blinked. She'd never been told to shush by...anyone, really. So she sat in silence, shocked.

"I don't know what the _hell_ you were thinking, but if you ever think it again, I'll-I'll...I'll lock you up!" he threatened weakly. He didn't quite understand the art of intimidation past flexing muscles and growling. She simply stared at him blankly. Some of the light in her eyes had faded over their conversation, and he was beginning to worry.

"Come on. It's time to go home." _Home?_ She couldn't figure out what he meant when he said home.

"Ben? I just...I want you to do something for me..." She began softly. Her heart hurt from working so hard. Hero healing sped up the heartbeat, and it was already struggling to support her unfed, unrested body. She'd probably faint soon. "I want you to get that girl. On the left, in the cell. Please."

"Mira, we don't have time. They'll find you gone and all hell will break loose."

"I know that, Ben, that's why you need to get her. Please, they'll kill her just for sleeping in the cell next to mine! It's not fair..."

"Mira, we can't just-"

"Ben, please, I'm begging you. I want her to see the world outside. She's never even seen the sky..." The look that came across her face was the final straw. He couldn't bring himself to leave her behind. Mira cared about this girl, and he cared about her. Refusing would crush her.

"Fine, but it better be quick." He turned back to look for the aforementioned girl, and he knew right off which cell was hers. She was the only one with two blankets and looked farther from death. It was typical of Mira to put everyone before herself. He quickly picked the lock, awoke the child inside, and once more made to leave. They needed to get as far as possible before anyone noticed a break in.

He just hoped that Mira'd make it that long until he could treat her.

**A/N: At long last, chapter seventeen! Sorry about such a wait, life has been spinning out of control and my head is being split on 3-4 different stories, including this. Dunno when I'll update next, but thankfully it appears my muse is back, so hopefully soon! ~Evera Yuuki**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, I updated Lost Star recently (at the time of this AN, nine days) but lately I've been in the Fable fic mood. My new fic is taking a backseat until I get to a more decent freeze point on this fic (or I lose interest again). Regardless, I've got it in me to write Fable fics, and I'm being a major insomniac lately, so I may as well grind out another chapter. ****_-Evera Yuuki_**

**Warning: Fluff ahoy! Abandon ship if you don't want to see it.**

* * *

As the group was trying to get out as quickly as possible without the guards being alerted, our resident Hero of Skill was upstairs with one of his "house guests", enjoying himself and entertaining his rather curvaceous visitor in the hidden "game room" linked to his real bedroom. They were participating in a lively "game" involving chains, pulleys, and oddly enough, a chicken. Because of this, he made absolutely no notice to the escape in progress, leaving the four an easy passage outside and out into the nearby woods, at least until Mira could be moved further.

However, by the time they'd made it even that short distance, she'd passed out from the blood loss, which, despite Ben's best efforts to apply pressure, hadn't slowed in the slightest. There was no way she'd make it back to where he'd left the battalion, let alone Bowerstone. Besides that, the girl Mira'd begged to drag with them could barely stand herself, even though they hadn't even broke into a real jog. This girl had obviously never had the room or energy to exercise. No wonder Mira had begged. It was absolutely sickening.

The very same queen was also already being wrapped up after a very careful treatment, to avoid both infection and seeing something he shouldn't. After all, despite what most people seemed to assume, he wouldn't stoop so low as to take advantage of a woman who wasn't consenting, drunk included. Not only was it against what morals he did have, but he couldn't really pride himself on women swooning over him if said women were swooning because they were wasted. Besides that, he had respect for Mira and knew all too well that the last man she was with was executed by her word, and, even though it wasn't really her fault, that she still blamed herself for it. He hadn't so much as flirted with her since then. It just seemed...wrong, even to consider it.

After wrapping her wounds, he found that she was burning up, though from what he could no longer tell. So he decided that the least he could do until he determined the source, was to dampen one of the scrap bandages and place it on her forehead. It seemed crude, but it was the best he could do with no real medical training nor medicine to even use.

Although Mira was far too hot, the girls were shivering, but they were too close to start a fire. The guards would see it and they'd all get caught. He hadn't accounted for an extra child, but he also hadn't taken account of Mira being both badly injured and feverish, so they hadn't gotten as far as he'd hoped. He'd have to take watch the rest of the night, thus there were just enough blankets for the other three. Once the girls were settled in and Mira was taken care of, he settled into the branches of a fair sized oak tree, high enough to see anyone who might approach but still low enough to firmly support him and be hidden by the foliage despite his rather obvious red jacket. The moon was hanging low in the western sky. No doubt they were only a couple hours to dawn. Hopefully Mira could pull through until then.

She'd rolled onto her side and was curled up. At first he figured it was to get more comfortable, but after looking more carefully he found her face was contorted in what looked like pain. When he got down to check on her, he could hear a slight whimper coming from her direction. There was no doubt she was suffering, and he found that her fever had even gotten worse. He gently shifted her onto her back again and wet the bandage for her forehead, since it'd dried up on her unnaturally hot face. When he put it on her forehead, however, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Ben..?"

"Hey there, princess. How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she mumbled softly. He chuckled.

"I bet it does. You've got a pretty bad fever." Her fever had gotten hotter than he'd ever seen. It was a miracle it hadn't killed her yet, really. Even though she was alive, she still looked half dead and her eyes were clouded over. She probably couldn't even see, or if she could not very well.

"I'm sorry...I'm holding everyone back..."

He couldn't help but smile to himself. "It's not your fault, and even if it was, you're well worth the trouble." And without giving it so much as a thought, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha, sexual tension! My very favorite form of character torture!~ I've been on a Fable streak these last couple weeks. Hope my watchers on my new fic don't get mad, but Taris is just a pain in the ass to write for some reason, plus I've been realizing that I've gotten more views on my new story, which is almost the same amount of words in four chapters as this, than I've ever received on Lost Star, and while every other review is "It's too short!", I just now got comfortable enough with longer chapters to do this sort of length, because let's be real, no one wants to read these author notes. Thus, while it may take more time per chapter depending on what my muse is at that time, the chapters will be longer. I'm leaving the older chapters as is, however, as a reminder to give it my all per chapter, which makes me a bit happier with the chapters I post. But I digress, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if there's any glaring issues (I ****_am_**** only human, after all, and typing on an iPod at that) or if you simply like the chapter. Every review makes my heart flutter a bit, and it's what inspires me to write more. Later, everybody! -****_Evera Yuuki_**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know that writing around midnight on a school night isn't the best idea, but I've got a muse going and this story's been frying on the back burner long enough, so here it is, Chapter 19, part of a fanfictioner's balanced diet. **–_**Evera Yuuki**_

* * *

"Ben? Is something wrong?" Mira was riding on his back, her head tilted in concern. He'd tried to carry her like before, as he hadn't wanted to aggravate her gunshot wound, but she insisted on his back instead.

"Ben?" Her voice brought him back to reality as he realized he'd come to a stop.

"Sorry, got distracted there for a second. Did you say something?"

"Where is the battalion you brought out?" She shifted on his back, having slipped from place slightly.

"Just about a mile from here. You sure you're alright like that?" He asked, helping her gently. He still didn't like the idea of carrying her on his back, worried the movement might damage something.

"I'm fine."

"Are you hungry? We should take a break anyways by now."

"Ben, I'm fine. Really."

"I get that, but the girls look tired, and I'm getting a little hungry too," he replied. He really wasn't, but she didn't need to know that.

"Alright, but I'd like to get there before nightfall," she relented.

"Well, if you didn't insist on that extra few hours of beauty sleep..." he joked, but honestly, when she didn't wake up he started to panic a bit.

She made a face at him and they finally stopped for a late lunch. The girls had hit it off immediately and were talking animatedly between bites of bread and dried beef. Mira ate very little, and what she did eat seemed to be forced down, but at the moment that'd have to do.

After eating, they continued on and made it back to the camp in about an hour's time. The medic took Mira and the infantry began to gather their weapons. Finally, it was time to get rid of Reaver, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Insert cliffhanger here! I want to leave plenty of space for the next chapter, as there may or may not be something juicy in it. I guess you'll have to read to find out, eh? **–_**Evera Yuuki**_


End file.
